These Fists Of Steel
by Guy Guile
Summary: The adopted daughter of the owner of a multi-million dollar business and a notorious and wanted hitman cross paths in the streets of Magnolia. What do they do when they find out that both of their lives are in danger? AU Fic. Rated T because of a potty-mouthed dragon slayer.


_Fairy Tail and all of it's characters are Hiro Mashima's._

**AN**: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm very happy that you are reading it. I chose GaLe because these two are just so cuuuuute together. Haha. Basically, this first chapter will give you the setting and the start of the whole plot. Remember, this is an AU fic!

**UPDATE: I combined Chapter 1 and 2, for length purposes. Anyway, Chapter 2 will be coming soon! Sorry for the wait people! Mehehehehe!**

Reviews! I will love you forever if you leave one! Thanks! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Oh no!"

She gasps as she continuously flips through the pages of her newly bought book. The bluenette reads on as the novel's plot thickens – the main character, a female detective, suddenly gets abducted. Her assailant is the main suspect in the murder case she is investigating.

Levy McGarden has always been a fan of reading novels. In her opinion, it was a very rewarding pastime, and it provided her mind an escape and gave excitement to an otherwise boring life. She could let her imagination fly to places she could never reach. She could become whoever she wanted to be.

Reading is who she is, and her books are her life. She is a **proud bookworm**.

Out of all the genres of novels, Levy's favorites are horror or mystery books. It might seem weird that a sweet, small, and timid girl like her would be a fan of such reads, but Levy greatly enjoyed the darkness of these tales. The dramas, twists, and turns fascinate her to no end, almost to the point that she had hoped to be in one of those books.

She could be held hostage by a cold-blooded killer, or maybe get involved in a murder case. She would tell her best friend and sister, Lucy Heartfilia, about it, but the blonde would just tell her to be careful of what she wished for.

She couldn't help it though!

The life of the child of a multi-million businessman was definitely boring, in her opinion. Yes, she gets all the things in life she needs and wants, but somehow she felt trapped. Levy is one of the daughters of Makarov Dreyar and, like the rest of her sisters, was adopted. Makarov was famous for taking risky business moves and still succeeding. Sometimes his strategies would hurt the businesses of other people, so he made a good amount of enemies. His excuse? It was all in good business!

This is why Makarov was very careful when it came to his and his children's security. They weren't allowed to go out alone, and someone would always be monitoring their locations. She, among them, was treated with more caution, with extra guards accompanying her. This was because she was the youngest among her siblings.

The phone suddenly rings, and Levy picks it up right away.

"Levy?"

It was her father's voice that greeted her.

"Yes?"

"Ah! I have something important for you to do! The company is sponsoring the debut of some famous celebrity's daughter, and I want you to attend it on my behalf. Is that fine with you?"

Levy sighs. She was so sick of attending these balls and events for business purposes. Most likely, she didn't know anyone who was going to go there, and she wasn't really fond of partying and getting drinks. But since this is one of the few 'fun' things she got to do, she accepted anyway.

"Sure..."

"Ho ho! Thanks, Levy! I'll be seeing you soon! Good night!"

"Good night."

After her dad calls, Levy resumes her reading, only to be interrupted again, this time, by a knock on the door. It was an annoyed Levy who got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door.

"**Levy! Your dinner is here!" **

She should have known. It was two voices who greeted her, those of her bodyguards, Jet and Droy. A smile appeared on the bluenette's face as she saw them. She didn't realize that it was almost nighttime; she had been too engrossed in her book. She invited the two men into her room and they brought with them a metal cart upon which Levy's meal was placed. She could see quarter of a roasted chicken, a plate of spaghetti, a basket of garlic bread, and a tall glass of orange juice. Just as always, the food that was sent to Levy was too much for her to finish, so she invited the two bodyguards to eat with her.

"**You're always so nice to us, Levy! Thank you!"**

After almost four years of sharing her food with them, those two would always seem very ecstatic to eat with her.

"**No problem, guys! I told the both of you; you guys are like family to me."**

Jet and Droy were Levy's assigned bodyguards ever since she was introduced into Makarov's family. At first, Levy thought that the men were too clingy but thought afterwards that it was their job to be like that. As years passed, Levy grew fond of them, and the three of them became close. It didn't even feel like Jet and Droy were her bodyguards anymore. It was just like they were close friends who followed her around and made sure that she was safe.

While they ate, Levy's cellphone rang. It was a text message. Levy took her phone and began to read it. It was from her dad, and it contained the details of the party she was going to attend.

"_Levy! Here are the things that you should know about the debut of the daughter of Mr. Everloo. It's going to be held two days from now and at the activity hall of the Blue Pegasus Hotel, a 30-minute drive from the hotel. Don't worry, I gave the driver instructions. It seems that the theme of the party is 'masquerade'. Wear something formal and presentable. Hope you have fun!"_

Levy sighs as she puts the phone back on her bedside table and goes back to her meal. Great. A masquerade. How cheesy. In addition to that, she was going to attend the party of the daughter of the biggest pervert in all of Fiore.

"**Guys? Will you be accompanying me at the debut of Everloo's daughter?"**

Droy answered first.

"**Of course, Levy! We are your bodyguards, after all!"**

"**Yeah! Your dad told us about it already. Even if it is just a party, we need to make sure you're safe! You never know. Everloo might make his advances towards you!" **

The two men laughed as Levy's face was marked with disgust. Her body shuddered at the thought. Oh well, at least her bodyguards could still keep her company.

Once they finished eating, the guards packed up the plates and utensils and made their way out of the bookworm's room. Before he closed the door, Jet had one last thing to say.

"**But you know, we won't be beside you all the time. Your dad wants you to socialize. After all, you were adopted so that you could eventually help him in his business. Good night, Levy!"**

"**Yes. I know. Good night, guys! I still have to pick out a nice outfit for the party."**

And she knew just the person she could ask for help on that. She picked up her phone once again, this time, to send a message to her sister and best friend. A few minutes after she sent the text, there was another knock on the door.

"**Levy-chan! I'm here!"**

-meanwhile-

"Fuck..."

He curses to himself as he punches the grime-stained tiles that covered the walls of his bathroom, strongly enough to shatter some of them. Water continues to trickle down his body, which was very well-defined, as he stands still with one hand leaning against the wall. A shower was supposed to relax him, but Gajeel's mind was still wrapped around the numerous problems that he was facing at the moment. He stares at the floor and noticed tinges of red blooming as water dripped down. He inspects his hand and sees the fresh cuts that graced it. It stung a bit, but the pain was nothing to him.

He was beyond physical pain – he had known much worse.

He's hungry, broke, and alone. On top of all that, he is being **hunted**.

Gajeel Redfox, also known as 'The Iron Dragon' or 'Black Steel Gajeel', **was **one of the most infamous hitmen in all of Fiore. It was distinct to him that he had never killed any of his targets, but they've been left in such a horrible state that the people he attacked wished that they should have just died.

He had lived alone with his dad, Joe Metalicana, who discouraged him from doing those kinds of jobs. It was unethical, and Gajeel was putting himself in a lot of danger. Metalicana also reminded the boy that he didn't want to lose him like he lost his wife, Gajeel's mother.

Nevertheless, Black Steel Gajeel continued to rampage in the streets and alleyways of Fiore. He had profited a lot from what he was doing, so much that he didn't care that it was wrong. Until one day, the only person he had ever cared about, his father, disappeared. The only clue to the abduction was a note saying, 'Maybe this will knock some sense into you.' He has made a lot of enemies, not only with the law, but with other fugitives and big shots as well. It was hard for him to search for his father – almost getting caught at times. However, his efforts led to nothing, as he never saw his father again, not knowing what happened to him.

Three months pass by, and there he is – in the shower and full of self-pity. After the incident, he had stopped his illegal activity hoping for some good karma, but it seemed like it was too late for that. He was one of the most wanted men in the state, and that closed the doors to a lot of opportunities. He guessed that it didn't matter anyway; he had nothing to live for.

He was lucky enough to have a safe place to stay, which was offered to him by his dad's friend, Mrs. Ella Grandine. She was in the hospital business, and Gajeel offered his labor for a place to stay. She, fully aware of his situation, was kind enough to accept it, telling him that all people made mistakes and that he should be much more careful in the future. He worked with a face mask and a uniform, which was customary for all the employees in a hospital, so he was never recognized.

Mrs. Grandine was optimistic enough to believe that his father wasn't dead, and someday, he will return to Gajeel.

He turns off the shower, grabs his towel, and starts to dry himself beginning with his long jet-black hair. After that's done, he wraps the towel around his lower body and heads towards his bed. He sits down for a while and stares at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the bedroom wall.

Something takes over him as he gazes at his face – red eyes, iron studs, and all. Was it self-pity? Hatred? Or worse, **fear**?

Whatever it might have been, it was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

That's odd. This is the first time it ever rung. No one was supposed to know that he lived in here. He thought that the person calling might have dialed the wrong number, but the phone never stopped ringing. He reached for the receiver, answering the call with caution.

"Gajeel Redfox?"

A sinister voice starts to speak to him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Now, now. There's no need to be mad."

"I'm asking you, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"That temper of yours needs to be fixed. I am Jose Porla. I have a job for you."

Jose Porla? That name was familiar. What did he want from Gajeel?

"I don't do that shit anymore."

"Don't worry. I just need you to 'get' someone for me."

"Get? Don't 'cha mean abduct? I'm not takin' it. Haven't you heard? I'm done with those kinds of jobs."

"Oh, really? Even if it meant seeing your father again?"

His eyes widened at the mention of his missing father. A medley of fear, anger, and shock took over him once he heard the news. Was this the man who abducted Metalicana?

"**Do you know where my father is? Is he still alive?"**

"**Of course, he's still alive. You're just the bad son who stopped looking for him."**

"**Shut the fuck up, you bastard! If you do anything to him, I will kick your ass and make you pay!"**

Jose laughs guilefully and confidently at the cuss-filled response, as if he was mocking Gajeel and his anger.

"**I wonder if you could follow through with that threat, Black Steel Gajeel."**

He was now completely furious, screaming curses directly into the receiver. This man was toying with him, and Gajeel Redfox did not like people playing with his emotions, especially in the current situation he is in.

"**Don't call me that! Tell me where the fuck my dad is!"**

"**That's only going to happen if you do what I say, Mr. Redfox, so calm yourself and listen to me. Your dad is safe and whether that changes or not depends on you. Like I said, all I want is for you to abduct someone for me."**

Gajeel calms down and starts to weigh his options. Even if he was a former felon, abducting someone was not a laughing matter. But it was his father's life that was on the line, and he was the only person that Gajeel ever cared about.

"**How do I know that you're not messing with me? How the fuck do I know that he's really with you, huh?"**

"**Is this enough proof?**_** 'Gajeel. Find me. Please.' **_**"**

It was a recording. Gajeel could tell because of the sound of the tape recorder's mechanisms that accompanied Metalicana's voice. He could feel his temper rising again.

"**That's a fucking recording! You've got to do better than that! How do I know he's still alive?"**

"**Mr. Metalicana is not with us at the moment, and that's the only thing I can provide you at the moment. If you are still skeptical, I might as well dispose of your father. There's no point in keeping him, if you don't care enough to get him back. You are not the one who sets the rules here, Gajeel."**

Gajeel curses to himself and gives in to Jose's demands. There was nothing else he could do but trust the bastard.

"**Ok! Ok! I believe you! Don't you do a thing to him, you bastard! Who do you want me to kidnap anyway?"**

"**That's better. The person I want you to get a hold of is Levy McGarden, the adopted daughter of my business rival, Makarov Dreyar."**

That was it! That's why the name was so familiar. Jose Porla was the owner of some huge company in Fiore. What was a big-shot like Porla doing, consorting with a low-life like him? Was this man resorting to dirty tricks to bring down his competition? Gajeel could only guess. All he cares about right now is getting his father back safely.

"**I have received information that she is to attend a debut in a few days. You are to infiltrate that party, because that will be when she is most vulnerable as there will be less security surrounding her. Once you have her, you bring her to me. You will be given the details of the debut once I have confirmed everything with my sources."**

"**And where do I drop her off?"**

"**I'll only tell you once you have the girl. Just in case you suddenly decide to abandon your mission and pay us a visit instead. We can't have that now, can we? Even I have to take certain precautions."**

"**And if I do all this, will I get my father back?"**

"**Safe and untouched."**

"**If I find out that this is all just bullshit and you're playing me, I swear that I'll find you and give you a fucking beating."**

"**Oh, I assure you that I'll keep up my end of the bargain. Do I seem like the type of man who can't keep his word? I'm saddened you think so lowly of me."**

Jose ends the call, and Gajeel proceeds to get dressed while thinking of what he got himself into. Was he really going to do this?

"_**What are you thinking?! Of course, you're going to do it, dummy! It's your father we're talking about!"**_

He sighs and decides to call an old acquaintance to get more information about Jose Porla and his supposed target, Levy McGarden. She had helped him numerous times during his stint as a hitman, and in the situation he was in, Gajeel needed all the help he could get.

* * *

**AN: **So there it was! I think we all know who Levy's going to talk to next! If you don't, then you need to read more Fairy Tail! Gajeel's acquaintance though is another story. Can you guys guess who it is? XD Thank you for readiiing! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


End file.
